Missing Side
by A life half lived
Summary: A Parallel Gender-bent Supernatural Universe. Because despite the characters being the same, their genders slightly altered this universe. Main Pairing; DeanxCastiel Depending on where the story goes, the rating may get higher.
1. 1 - Decisions

An AU in which the SPN Characters are gender-bent. SPN is not mine in any way and this is a simple fictional story.

*Edited some of the errors, haha. I promise that the next chapter will be better

* * *

'' Are you ready yet?! '' A blonde yelled whilst flicking back and forth between the crappy channels on the motel TV. A rather dirty and questionable motel.

In response, a tall brunette stepped out of the bathroom with her arms raised, tying back her hair long, dark, thick hair with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. One of her eyebrows was raised in a questioning manner. A questioning manner that the blonde knew too well.

'' What's the rush, Deanna? '' The brunette questioned, stepping back into the bathroom after pulling out the toothbrush from her mouth.

'' Oh stop, Sam. '' Deanna rolled her eyes, switching off the TV and hopping off the bed. '' Are you ready or not, _princess_?''

Not waiting on a reply, the blonde sister gathered up their belongings; duffle bags and her own jacket, leaving the lighter colored jacket on its chair.

'' You know, '' the brunette started. '' the psychotic ghost-,'' she paused, spitting into the sink, '' is still going to be there tomorrow. '' Once she stepped out of the bathroom and side-stepped all of the obstacles in the room, Sam reached for her jacket.

Before walking out, she glanced back at the messy room with its undone bed-sheets and broken furniture stained with red, all arranged in no particular order around the room. All courtesy of the not-so-very-nice shifter that the two tracked down last night. Sam didn't really want to know what kind of picture their neighbours got from the shouting and wall slamming.

With a question on her tongue she turned to face Deanna, only to find that her sister had already left. Most likely whilst she was talking. _Great._

With a sigh, Sam opened the door to find Deanna already sitting in the impala parked right outside of their rented front door, ready to go.

'' What are you waiting on? '' The blonde questioned with her eye brows raised high.

'' Are we really going to leave this place like this? Blood stains and all? ''

'' It's all sorted, '' Deanna began explaining in a bored tone. '' A party we had last night _perhaps_ got a little out of hand. The guy told us not to worry about it and that _pretty ladies like ourselves deserve a little fun in their prime._ '' She finished, mimicking the motel owner's tone towards the end.

With a shrug, Sam closed the room's door and was seated within the impala in seconds.

'' Oh and I'm sure you told him all of the details. ''

'' Well, '' Deanna started light-heartedly after pulling out of the motel's parking lot.

'' I _might_ have adjusted the number of things actually broken. ''

With a light-hearted atmosphere surrounding the two, they took turns - to Deanna's horror - in playing songs and singing along to them, occasionally getting into debates as to who's lead guitarist topped over the rest.

The ride to their next town was a rather long one. Apparently the monsters of the world decided to take a break this week as it had been particularly calm and… peaceful. When the sisters consulted Bobby about it, she said that things like that happened sometimes.

'' Not often but sometimes. '' She said. '' Listen girls, the last time it got this quiet was back in late March 1975. But once April came through the door, all hell broke loose and lots'a hunters died because of it. So just enjoy the peace and quiet once it lasts 'coz the thing that will follow won't be nice. ''

The explanation satisfied Deanna to some degree, but didn't brush off her sister when she came up with information about it.

'' 1975 was a year in the Cold War. A Saudi Arabia King was assassinated, get this, by his _nephew._ A guy announced himself a ' President-for-life '. Uhh… 26th March Colorado approved same sex marriage until it got called off in April… ''

'' An audience also got to see Jaws for the first time. Do you think the supernatural decided to celebrate? ''

Deanna's comment was only met with one of Sam's looks.

In the end, Sam didn't come up with much besides an Easter Sunday shooting in which a man killed his mother, brother, sister-in-law and the couple's 8 children.

'' Dude. '' Deanna whispered, elbowing her sleeping sister.

They reached the motel room, washed in the orange that came with the setting sun. '' Sammy, we're here. '' She continued in a soft tone. This only resulted in some protesting groans from the brunette.

Smirking, Deanna took in a deep breath before singing.

'' _With time the child draws in. This whipping boy done wrong. Deprives of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on_ \- ''

Deanna started off her singing in a quiet tone, getting louder and louder with each word.

'' You're cruel, you know that? '' Sam mumbled, shuffling a little in her seat.

'' _And on he's known a vow unto his own, that never from this day_ -''

'' Okay,okay I'm up- '' A yawn cut off her sentence.

'' _His will they'll take awayyyyyyy eyyyy_ ''

'' You just ruined the song for me Deanna. You know that Metallica's Unforgiven holds a special place in my heart. Now that place is ruined. '' Sam tiredly threw her hands up in an exaggerated manner.

'' Oh please, my singing just made that space _extra_ special. ''

Grinning, Deanna stepped out of the black, four wheeled beauty and grabbed the duffel bags.

'' Catch. '' She said, before throwing them at Sam who's grasp caught them firmly.

'' Uh, Deanna. '' She said, jerking her head towards the room they parked outside of. Deanna's green gaze rested on the woman who stood outside of it.

A somewhat small woman in a long trench coat that hid a slender figure stood before them. She had rather long, brown, wavy hair that cascaded around her. She was rather pretty and had, ironically, a pale complexion.

As quickly as Deanna's gaze fell on her, it left her and flicked back to her sister.

'' I'll pay for the room and do the usual if you wash the clothes? '' With a small nod Sam began stalking off towards the Laundry building that was placed quite close to the motel. She didn't walk away, however, without shooting a rather friendly smile to the woman in the trench coat.

'' We need to talk, Deanna. ''

The woman said in a rather ruff, quiet tone upon seeing the blonde walk away.

'' Yea, Cas. We needed to talk before. Right now, I'm busy. '' A short and sharp reply came from her.

'' I do not see how. Humans seem to have mastered the form of walking and talking at the same time. ''

Rolling her eyes, Deanna stopped and turned around to face the other woman. Angel, perhaps, would have been the correct term to use.

'' Look, we needed you before. We prayed. _I_ prayed, Cas. But you didn't show up. Why? It wasn't a simple situation of 'my-feet-are-sore-and-I-need-a-quick-transportation'. ''

'' Yes, I do understand that I have disappointed you and I am, truly sorry bu-''

'' Shove it, Cas. She nearly died. _She nearly died._ Do you understand that? ''

The angel remained silent, avoiding the female's green eyes.

'' Yea. That's what I thought. ''

Deanna turned around and continued heading for the reception, this time unaccompanied with footsteps behind her.

'' Samantha. ''

The ruff tone that shattered the otherwise silent room caused Sam to jump. She didn't need to turn around and stop the shoving of clothes into a washing machine to see who it was.

'' Cas. '' She started, in a somewhat light-hearted tone. '' Did you two get things sorted? ''

The silence that followed was all the answers that Sam needed. '' Well, '' She stated, after slamming the washing machine door shut. '' She'll come around. '' Sam continued avoiding Cas's gaze by counting out the change in her palm before putting it into the slit in the machine.

'' I do not think that it will be that simple, Samantha. ''

 _Perhaps not…_ Sam thought, but she didn't say anything. She knew how much her sister depended on the angels arrival that night and knew how she felt when the angel was a no-show.

'' But the plan stays the same, Cas. ''

For the first time, Sam's eyes met the angel's. The angel simply dipped her head once in response, causing Sam to go back to scrubbing a shirt to rid it of blood.

'' This was a favourite of mine.. '' She mumbled before shoving it into another full washing machine. She dropped coins into it to start it. Before speaking again, her eyes flicked up again to look at the slouching angel. After taking a few steps towards her, she sat down by her side.

'' Look Cas, it's for the best for now. Deanna wouldn't understand – not right now, anyway. It wasn't that bad, I promised you that I would tell you if it was. Trust me, okay? '' She searched for Castiella's gaze after gently rubbing her back. It wasn't found.

'' I understand. '' Came a silent reply, before Castiella disappeared.

'' Right.. '' Sam sighed, looking up at the ceiling and wondering for the first time if she was making the right choice in keeping her sister in the dark.

It was quite dark by the time Sam made it back to the motel room. The smell of Chinese food welcomed her upon walking in, a smell that made her realize just how hungry she was. A smell that pushed all of her previous worries to the side.

Deanna grinned, flicking her eyes away from her sister and turning them back to the TV.

'' I know, I'm the best. ''

'' Oh, no need to flatter yourself. ''

She dropped the bags on the table and picked up the warm box that contained the food. She stalked towards the chair next to Deanna.

'' What's on? '' She asked.

'' You decide, Sammy. I'm out for the night. Haven't had a nice night out in a while… ''

'' Oh, I'm hurt. ''

She stuck her leg out in an attempt to trip Deanna up, when Deanna made advances to side-step her sitting sister. It failed and resulted in Deanna flicking Sam's head. '' You don't mess with the big kids, kid. ''

Sam stuck her tongue out in reply.

'' Just don't bring any of them here. I don't care if she didn't live nearby or that he didn't own any of the cars there. ''

'' I feel you, sister. '' Deanna bowed and reached for her coat.

'' Play nice! '' Sam yelled before Deanna shut the door.

'' Yea,yea. '' Deanna mumbled with a frown once the door was shut.


	2. 2 - Case

It was dark, damp and dirty. Sam could feel her hands sticking to the furniture that she touched. But it was quiet, so that's what mattered most. Any loud noise would set this unstable building off. However, the silence didn't last long. Rattling and scratching of metal shattered it, as if somebody was trying to unlock something, but what? And why were they up here? The owner said this site was out of bounds…

'' I'm telling you Sam. ''

A familiar voice… Deanna? But she was supposed to be speaking with the mother… More rattling and shuffling noises ensued.

'' She was something. Beautiful Fiona. Perhaps not as great as our, or my, friend Kelly from Iowa, but _damn._ ''

Kelly? Iowa?

'' Are you even listeni- Sam! ''

Deanna threw a pillow off her bed at Sam. '' Get up! It's 10, you're supposed to be looking into this ghost case. ''

Blinking, Samantha pulled herself up into a sitting position.

 _Right. The case._

Yawning, she began rubbing her eyes during Deanna's announcement of taking a shower.

Looking around, Sam realized that the rattling noises were caused by the car keys and the shuffling- _Food._

After chugging down some breakfast and changing out of PJ's, getting information about the vengeful spirit took an unusual short time. Any other week Sam would have dug deeper, searching for some sort of catch that this ghost wasn't actually a ghost. However, during this strange peaceful week Sam came to accept that the cases they would take up this week would be that – strangely peaceful. Simple find the bones, salt and burn them.

'' Well, Sammy? '' Deanna asked, walking out of the bathroom and rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

'' We're really gonna need to invest in a blow dryer. '' She mumbled under her breath after sitting down.

'' Or just chop it all off… '' Sam mumbled before sighing and answering the question.

'' Seems quite simple. The building is quite old and was turned into a residential place for the elderly after the eighth owner took over. Supposed hauntings have been happening ever since the first owner died, but only recently have the ghost interactions been more violent. Probably due to the officially unofficial plans to add onto the building. ''

'' Yea? '' Deanna commented, a glass of water touching her lips.

'' Yea. I mean, I'd probably haunt their asses too if they wanted to add onto my historic building. It's pretty nice the way it is.. ''

'' Wait. '' Deanna chuckled. '' Are you sympathising with the ghost? ''

'' Maybe. I mean, I know where he's coming from. If it is him. The accounts speak of seeing a rather short man with one of those stereotyped French moustaches. That matches the first owner's basic description… ''

'' Alright. '' The blonde shook her head a little. '' And the body? ''

'' Yea, here's the tricky part. It's buried behind the house in the garden. Or a small park, would be a better term. The grave is in a small meadow at the very edge of the garden. So, the only thing for us to do is get in, do the deed and not get caught. ''

Nodding, Deanna tapped her feet before shooting the next question.

'' So what's the plan for checking the area out first? ''

Smirking, Sam only looked at her sister in response.

'' You cannot be serious… '' Deanna complained, looking at herself in the mirror's reflection. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, and not the Sexy Nurse costume they sell on Halloween. This one had an ugly light blue shade and it was appallingly long, according to Deanna. The job also forced her to clip her hair up in an unflattering manner.

'' This blows, Sam. ''

She turned around, defeated, to look at her grinning sister.

'' And why don't you have to glam up?! ''

Giggling, Sam shrugged her shoulders.

'' Because I'm not going. I'll be forced to re-stock our small wardrobe whilst you check on the residents. ''

'' Oh you poor soul. '' Deanna narrowed her eyes at Sam.

'' Get in the car. '' She ordered, sharply gesturing her hand to the door.

Chuckling, Sam led the way out.

Once they parked outside of the house in question, Deanna took a peek into the house before lowering herself in her seat.

'' I can't go in. '' She said in a gravely serious tone.

'' What, why?! '' Sam questioned, confused.

'' That's Rachel in there. Rachel from last night. I can't go in. ''

'' What? Your hook-up from last night?! ''

'' Yes, my hook-up from last night!''

'' Well, I can't go in?! What am I supposed to do?!''

'' You'll figure it, you're a smart kid!''

Sighing, Sam opened the car door.

'' You're awful, you know that?''

'' I owe you! '' Deanna called once her sister left the car.

'' I really do. '' She mumbled, grinning once she was left alone in the car, driving into town.

'' Will teach you to listen to your older sister when she's speaking to you. ''

Sam only realized that the hook-up was a Fiona and not a Rachel when she walked into the residential home.

Sam walked up to reception desk and fumbled for words. _What am I supposed to do?! Rachel my ass..._

'' It's me, Harriet! You've got to take your meds!''

'' Hello? How may I help you? ''

Sam flicked her gaze away from a nurse who towered over an elder woman on a wheelchair to the receptionist who greeted her.

'' Oh yes, hello. '' Sam smiled at the receptionist in front of her. For a second, she thought of passing herself off as an inspector that came for an unexpected inspection, before she actually realized what she was wearing.

'' I'm here to see my great aunt Harriet. Sorry, I couldn't call before… ''

Sam finally announced, flicking her eyes away from the short receptionist and towards the nurse and the woman on the wheelchair again.

The receptionist turned her eyes from Sam to the clock before flicking her eyes back to the brunette before her before responding.

'' I'm sorry Ms, but visitation doesn't start until 1… ''

Sam furrowed her brown in a sorrowful manner.

'' Oh I'm really sorry... It's just that my plane leaves at 1 and I really wanted to speak to her before leaving… ''

Smiling a little, the receptionist scanned Sam, judging whether or not she should be trusted.

'' Oh, alright. '' She smiled.

After taking all of the necessary precautions, the short woman gesturing for Sam to walk into the room in which Harriet was in.

During Sam's interaction with the receptionist, the nurse continued speaking with Harriet. Most importantly, she kept repeating Harriet's name and explaining where she was.

'' May I take her outside? '' Sam asked the receptionist after seeing the nurse walk away, who simply nodded.

Slowly, Samantha approached the elder woman and crouched before her, smiling.

'' Hello Harriet. '' She said.

'' Who are you? '' The woman questioned.

'' I'm Nancy. '' Sam introduced herself before lowering her voice. '' That nurse wasn't really pleasant… ''

'' None of them are! But I'm used to it. Forcing me to take the pills. Let me tell you honey, if your family ever tries to shove you into one of these homes one day, you tell them where they can go. ''

Sam chuckled a little.

'' I'll make sure to. '' For a second, she wondered if her and Deanna will ever get a chance to actually debate where they'd like to spend their last years.

'' Why are you here though, honey? Folks in here don't get visited very much. You know, because of the stories. '' The elder woman question in a gentle tone.

'' Stories? '' Sam repeated.

It seemed that the case was simply willing itself be solved. Harriet seemed quite lonely and willing for company from a seemingly harmless woman who proclaimed herself as her friend. Oddly enough, Harriet believed her.

Before answering, the lady looked around in case of listeners. Apparently she thought the place not safe enough, for she spoke up a little too loudly.

'' Oh Nancy, how lovely it is to see you! Why don't we go and enjoy the weather and you can tell me all about it, huh? ''

After speaking, she eyed the receptionist before smiling a little at Sam and motioning for her to wheel her out.

The garden looked even bigger in person, complete with little ponds and bridges here and there.

'' It's lovely, isn't it? '' Harriet mumbled.

'' The only thing I like about this place. ''

After a few more seconds of silence, Harriet motioned for Sam to stop and began speaking again.

'' The stories aren't really stories. They, the nurses I mean, call them that so that the people don't get scared. But its real – plenty of us have seen him. ''

'' Him? '' Sam repeated.

'' Oh sure. It's the first owner, looks exactly like him – mind you! Complete with the glasses and all! Brought in some extra cash for the house. Documentaries and the sort - we even had a feature on this ghost programme! Faceghosts… Ghostfaces… ''

'' Ghostfacers? '' Sam proposed, sighing into herself at the memory of their idiocy.

'' That's the one! So the owners didn't really mind the ghost talk. Some even encouraged it, can you believe it? But now since he's been more violent… '' Harriet shook her head a little before looking up at Sam again, this time speaking in a much lower tone.

'' Some even say he killed the current owner's son when he came to visit. ''

After speaking with Harriet a little longer and helping her out with some stuff in her room, Sam walked out into the garden again – this time alone. She wondered around for a little while before stumbling upon the grave of the first owner. It was a rather well preserved tombstone, placed at the centre of a circle of trees. Trees that proposed nice shelter for tonight. The only problem would be getting in… The house and garden were both fenced off with security present…

'' Security?! '' Deanna stammered once Sam explained the entire situation to her once the two got back to the motel.

Deanna managed to spoil herself to a number of clothes and generously granted Sam with a pair of shirts and jeans that just about fit.

'' You know, '' Sam started, picking up the ugly pair of jeans that Deanna picked out for her – complete with little butterflies at the sides. '' Next time, I'm doing the shopping. ''

'' What?! Those are adorable! '' Deanna took the jeans and held them out in front of Sam.

'' Wittle Sammy loves wittle buwerflies! ''

'' Right, what are we going to do about the security though? ''

'' Oh, that's not going to be a problem. '' Deanna re-assured, winking.

Once midnight hit, the two were already at the site and, as Deanna promised, the security really wasn't a problem.

'' See? Me and mum caught a case at a residential home way back. Security – of a different sort, perhaps – was also an issue until we got there. All sound asleep. These days people don't really care about residential homes. Say it's where you go to die. ''

'' No need to be such a prick about it… ''

Deanna shrugged, before climbing over the fence to continue heading for the grave.

''Since there's no way for one of us to be in there, we'll take turns digging and watching here to make sure this psycho doesn't kill anybody else. ''

Deanna was about to continue walking, before hearing her sister's protest.

''Nah-ah. You get to do the digging tonight and pay for your little Fiona-Rachel mix-up. ''

'' Awh, so you do listen. '' She touched her chest in a comforting manner. '' That's really touching Sammy. ''

In the end the job was quick and well-done. Sam ended up giving in towards the end and helped her sister dig. Soon enough the two were back in the motel room quite ready to crash for the night. It was decided that they would stay for another day or two to make sure that the case was really dealt with and that the first owner's ghost hasn't re-appeared.

Due to Deanna's casual snoring, Sam couldn't exactly sleep. She even contemplated sleeping in the impala, but in the end was saved from it all by Cas who give her a mild heart attack.

'' You can't just appear like this in the dead of night!'' She whisper-yelled at the angel once they were both outside.

'' I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of how late it is. ''

The angel looked warn out, truly tired despite not needing sleep.

'' Are you okay? We could lay off this for a day or two… ''

'' No, I'm afraid that that is not an option. ''

Sighing, Sam rubbed her face, briefing herself for the news that would follow.

'' So, what did you find out? ''


	3. 3 - Embrace

Although this is quite a short chapter, there's a lot of hints/information in here and I just wanted to expand the scene between these two ^^

* * *

For a seemingly long while, Castiella refused to break the night's silence, much to Samantha's horror.

After taking in a deep breath, however, the angel spoke up.

'' It is true. '' She began, meeting Sam's gaze. '' All that we suspected is true – and more. I cannot stay there for long, I'm simply not strong enough at the moment for that. But I am certain that the 'evil magnet ' is present there, I can always feel it when I'm there. ''

Sam stared at the angelic being before her. She was quite awake now, processing all of this information. Despite figuring that their suspicions were real, a small part of her wanted them to be false.

'' And you're certain? '' Sam questioned.

'' Yes. ''

Sighing, Sam let herself lean against the wall. She wasn't sure what they should do with this information. _No, that's a lie. I know. But how will we get there? And should we? Should we not just leave it be, like Bobby said? Just enjoy the peace until the evil slaps us in the face again?_

 _But the magnet… It must be summoning the evils for something…_

'' One more thing… '' Cas started, in a much softer tone this time. '' The magnet it… It's a being. An ancient supernatural being, I'm sure and there's something familiar about it. I just can't say for certain who I think it is. ''

'' A being? '' Sam repeated, taking it in. _Great._

After a few more minutes ticked by, the angel spoke up again.

'' We should tell Deanna about this. Now that we're certain, she has a right to know. ''

Sam dipped her head slightly.

'' She'll be pissed, you know? ''

Sam knew that her sister would be angry with them the moment she decided to keep Deanna in the dark. She knew that, yet still decided against including Deanna in the entire situation and she knew why. Deanna wouldn't allow Cas to slip in and out of dimensions like that, especially after seeing how draining it was for her. But it had to be done – Sam went along with her friend in the beginning, as back-up. Just in case something were to happen, that was until she seen how much energy that took from Cas and in the end the two decided that it would be easiest for Cas to go alone.

'' I'm aware... '' Castiella sighed, looking down at her shoes. The angel felt guilty for not including the elder Winchester despite the many re-assurances Sam give.

Sam took in her friend's appearance and sighed into herself, feeling guilty about the entire situation. Cas looked truly drained, more so than before. Every feature on her face seemed to be defined in a more gruesome manner, enhancing her tired appearance.

'' I'll tell her, Cas. I'll deal with everything and we'll call when we will have a solid plan ready. We'll be here for another couple of days to make sure our case is closed. While we do that, get a rest. Go back up to Heaven and power up – make sure you're okay up there. Don't worry about us, okay? Worry about yourself and take care of yourself. ''

Slightly taken back, Cas looked up and caught Sam's gaze. The angel's soft features wrinkled once she responded with a small smile.

'' Thank you. '' She managed, before being brought into an embrace by Sam.

Whilst hugging Cas, Sam could feel the slight form of Cas –or her vessel, rather- through the thick material of the trench-coat. Pity and guilt welled up again inside of Sam and she sighed once she took a step back from her.

With a small smile, she waved the angel goodbye and stayed outside for a few moments longer after her friend disappeared.

Once Sam entered the motel room again, she was too wrapped up with the information dump and possible plans for the future to notice that her sister's snoring no longer filled the room.

Instead, Deanna lay on her side with her back to her sister – eyes blinking in the dark.


	4. 4 - Change

Once the sun rose and morning came, both of the sisters woke and went about their morning as if their late night experiences never occurred.

Sam's mind was too occupied with thoughts of approaching Deanna to discuss the past few months with her to notice that her sister was sneaking glances her way.

Meanwhile, Deanna tried to silently encourage Sam to speak up - all the while maintaining a slightly irritated front. However, apparently her sister was far too busy conspiring without her to notice anything.

'' Im going out. '' Deanna finally threw, shrugging on her leather jacket.

Sam replied with a small nod and a noise of agreement, eyes glued to her laptop's screen.

Deanna snorted before walking out, shutting the door a little too hard.

After checking up on the Residential Home, Deanna found herself at the closest bar. Unsurprisingly, it was quite empty. A guy in a corner, few young 20s occupying one of the 2 pool tables and few older guys occupying the front bar.

The blonde sat herself in the empty corner of the front bar and kick-started her thinking with the regular.

 _Its not like we didn't keep things from each other before._ She started after 20 minutes of sitting and avoiding the topic.

That much Deanna knew. Keeping things from each other brought more bad than good.

 _So why?_ She asked herself, chugging down some more of her beer. Why would Sam go against their promise?

Sighing, Deanna hoped that the thudding footsteps weren't heading for her. She already brushed off two deadbeats and wasn't in the mood for anyone else approaching with their lame lines.

But low and behold.

'' So. ''

He started, placing his hand on the bar and leaning on it, facing Deanna.

'' Does the pretty lady need anything? ''

 _Some space would be great._

Deanna flicked her green gaze towards the man. _Pretty._ She thought.

Light brown hair, slightly curly. It framed his softly defined face rather well, his bright blue eyes nicely contrasting his otherwise darker features.

Deanna cocked her head to the side a bit.

It was too early for anybody sensible to arrive. So what was the catch with this one?

Her eyes searching him for any clue, until they finally stumbled upon a gold ring. She snorted.

'' Your wife's number. ''

Clearly taken back, the man's ringed finger flew to his chest and his facial expression changed from surprise to shock. How could he have missed this vital step?

 _But it was so close…_ How could he have missed taking the damn ring off?! _But there was still a chance… She was so close to playing along_ – he knew it. He could see it.

The man collected himself and a mask of calm returned.

'' I could give you it, but do tell me if she picks up. ''

Uninvited, he sat on the empty chair beside Deanna.

He searched her face for a reply, but the girl had already turned around and returned to ignoring him.

'' She's dead, you see. '' He went on, trying to catch her gaze.

That caused a reaction.

''Dead?'' Deanna scoffed. '' You know what, '' She started, standing up and causing a few eyes to turn her way. '' Your wife probably loves you and you don't deserve her, a deadbeat like you. Probably returning to a nice warm meal, clean clothes and clean home, after – what? You screwing somebody else? Can I ask you when you last bought her flowers? Said thank you? ''

Her voice grew louder with each word, eventually causing all eyes to turn her way.

Deanna sighed, drinking down the remaining liquid in her 4th beet bottle. '' He's got HIV. '' She spat, pointing in his direction before walking out, followed suit by a few other people that looked quite horrified.

 _Serves you right, prick._

She thought, slamming the door of the impala.

After taking a few deep breaths, she pat the dashboard of her beloved car.

'' You won't ever lie to me, huh? My little baby. '' Deanna rested her forehead on the wheel, taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Minutes ticked by and not much changed, her hurt and rage continued to boil, all fuelled by the openness that the alcohol caused.

'' Screw it. ''

She mumbled, throwing her head back.

Eventually Deanna found a rather remote area, surrounded by trees and abandoned by people. She walked out of the impala and sat on its front.

'' Cas. '' She started in a much more gentle tone than she initially intended. '' Get your ass down here. ''

There. That sounded harsh enough.

'' Is everything alright? ''

The soft and gentle tone shattered the silence. It also caused some memories to arouse, but Deanna suppressed them from rising further.

'' Yea... '' Deanna started, avoiding the angel's gaze. She picked at her jeans, not wanting the angel to notice her glassy eyes.

'' Are you drunk? '' Castiella asked, slowly closing the space between them.

The angel took in Deanna's posture. It was no longer of the older sibling, forever protecting her sister. No… _She looks…_

'' Is everything alright, Deanna? ''

The obvious concern made the girl look up. She was slightly taken back by the angel's appearance; the dark circles under her eyes, the tiredness about her posture and the way her clothes seemingly hung from her.

'' Shouldn't I be asking you that? '' Deanna asked, causing herself to sit up.

Cas frowned. _Hadn't Samantha informed her of what had been going on?_

'' Im fine. '' Castiella answered, standing awkwardly in front of Deanna.

The lie was obvious to the blonde and an urge inside of her began to grow. She wanted to reach out for the dark haired girl, to pull her in and lightly trace all of her features. To let her hand fall through her hair, intertwine her fingers with hers and personally make sure that she was fine.

But she did have that once. What changed?

'' Cas.. '' Deanna started, her voice thin.

Somehow, seeing the angel made Deanna sober up a little and she no longer thought that asking was the right thing to do. Yet, the drastic change in Castiella's appearance over a small space of time made Deanna worry. When had they drifted so far?

'' I'm still pissed at you, Cas. ''

She started, not really knowing where she was heading.

 _No._ She thought. _I do know._

'' What are you two not telling me? ''

'' I… '' Castiella started, not really knowing what to say.


	5. 5 - Reveal

This one is a bit short, but it wouldn't have fit in with the one I'm writing now so it had to be posted, haha. i hope that the ones that read enjoy it! more answers coming soon x3

* * *

The silence continued to hang as the minutes ticked by. After the first few seconds, Deanna give up staring at Castiella who had dropped her gaze the moment she could.

 _Was this it?_

Where they all back at square one? Back to the early days, the days that followed Deanna's ambush of Sam's university life? Back to the days Castiella was an invader to the fragile relationship between the two sisters?

Only this time, the teams were different.

Blinking, Deanna sighed and looked up in one last desperate attempt to give Cas a way out, a way to try and fix things. The girl in the trench coat remained silent and unmoving.

Defeated, the blonde slid off of the hood of the car and began to make her way to the driver's seat – until Castiella's voice stopped her in her tracks.

'' I… '' She began again, her voice barely a whisper.

She raised her blue gaze after clearing her throat, yet Deanna remained standing with her back to the angel.  
'' I heard you call for help that night. ''

'' You _what?!_ ''

Deanna asked, turning around to face Castiella.

'' You _heard_ and _knew_ yet you did _nothing_?! _Nothing?!_ ''

It only took a few strides for Deanna's face to be inches away from Cas'.

The angel remained silent.

Deanna snorted, taking a step back.

'' Right. You couldn't. Sorry. All of this scheming behind my back made me forget that _I wasn't supposed to know about that!_ ''

A few seconds of silence ticked by, broken here and there by the blonde's deep breaths.

'' You couldn't, huh? '' She started. '' Why not? What was so important that it nearly cost Sam's _life_! Your _family's_ life?! ''

Castiella looked up, locking eyes with Deanna and for a moment the blonde girl wished her words back. The angel's eyes were glassy enough to make Deanna take the first few steps to embrace her, but before she could get close enough Cas had already disappeared.  
 _Fuck._

During the hours that followed Deanna's departure from the motel room, Samantha remained on her laptop dealing with the different possible scenarios and researching the possibilities of the 'evil magnet'. Calling it a necessity in her mind, whilst knowing that it was distracting her from the main problem and issue at hand; informing Deanna of everything.

Sighing, Samantha slouched on her chair before stretching out. 5 hours had passed since she had last seen her sister – of course, there was the possibility of her going in for another hook-up but the lack of messages on Sam's phone proved that that wasn't the case. The two had decided to call in for the night if they weren't staying in the motel room ever since Deanna's little hostage happening occurred.

The racket caused by Deanna's barging in caused Sam to jump a little on her seat.

'' Finally, you're back. Was nobody hot enough at the bar fo- ''

'' Cut the crap, Sam. ''

Deanna turned to face Sam.

Despite being a little shorter than her dark haired sister, Deanna's expression remained of the older sibling, furious with their misbehaving younger one.

'' What are you- ''

'' I wasn't asleep. That night Cas came and you two had a nice little midnight chat? '' Deanna explained in one breath. '' What was that all about? ''

Sam's smirk was wiped off her face.


	6. 6 - Her

Hopefully you're as much up to date now as Deanna is, haha. Do leave reviews if you end up reading this, even if its just to say ' read ' or that this had been the worst thing you've ever read ahah

* * *

For the few seconds of silence that lingered between the two, Sam contemplated trying to excuse the conversation she had with the angel as a mere dream that Deanna had. Perhaps excuse it as Castiella's troubles with heaven? That she was asking for advice?

 _That would just delay the eventual._

With a sigh, Samantha dropped her gaze and walked over to her bed to sit down.

'' Alright. '' She started, looking down at her hands.

Deanna just stared, finally comprehending and accepting that, yes, her own family was conspiring behind her back.

Blinking, she refused her seat beside Samantha and instead collapsed down on one of the kitchen chairs.

It was Sam's turn to stare – the hurt on her face was only visible for a second.

'' Ever since the werewolf in Oklahoma, the lone werewolf attacks? I've been looking into things with Cas. I know that we've been discussing the peaceful week, but that night I just couldn't sleep and… Cas hadn't found any leads yet and I couldn't just wait until all hell broke loose again… So I talked with Crowley… ''

The moment the Queen of Hell's name was spoken, Samantha expected a backlash – a short lecture from Deanna. However, her sister didn't even flinch. Instead she sat unmoving, staring at her hands.

* * *

'' Oh, Moose. Usually these aren't the types of calls I get a night. '' The black haired woman stood up tall - despite her small height – staring at her red nails.

Sam rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to play talk. She knew that she needed to be smart about this, to obtain the goal without revealing her intentions.

Sensing the mood, Crowley let her hand fall in beside her in a resigned manner.

'' You're here to talk about the sudden lacking demon activity, aren't you? '' She asked flatly.

 _Well. The plan went out of the window._

'' How did you k-''

Crowley flicked Sam's words away.

'' Aren't you supposed to be the smarter one of your little imbecile duo? '' She sighed. '' What else would you be here for? Clearly not a booty call. This place, '' She gestured to the surrounding world, '' is entirely too peaceful for you to ask for help. Your little pet angel doesn't need saving either. Heaven is heavenly. For now. Yes, yes little puppet. Your intentions are beyond obvious. '' Crowley paused, looking around.

''However, for some reason Squirrel isn't here. Have a fight? Or are you just leaving her out of our secret meet-up?''

Ignoring the last half of Crowley's speech, Sam spoke up.

'' It's not just demonic activity. '' She started, perking Crowley's interest. '' Everything is quiet. Werewolves, Ghouls, Vampires… Even ghosts. There are a few strays here and there, but… '' Sam drifted off.

Crowley's frown dominated her face.

'' Everything? '' She questioned, anger flavouring her voice.

'' Everything. '' Sam answered in a questioning manner.

'' That _bitch_. '' Crowley spat, hands on her hips. '' _She_ told _me_ that the _demons_ were the only ones that she'd need. I wasn't told about any change of plans! Demons working with _ghosts? Werewolves?_ Sure! Let's throw bloody Shifters into the mix too! ''

The woman dressed in black began pacing, Sam's questioning eyes following each of her steps.

'' She? ''Sam asked.

'' Yes, _she._ '' Crowley spat, resting her eyes on Samantha for a second. Whilst pacing, her fingers went to her mouth and she bit on the nail of her thumb. _There's still time._ Crowley thought. _The imbeciles and the angel…Surly they would pair up with the other three? Would that be enough to stop Her? To end Her? But why should anybody place any hope on the Winchesters and their pet angel? Why should she put herself on the line for them?_

'' Crowley, who is She? '' Sam spoke up.

Crowley stared at her for a moment, deciding her next course of action. After the minutes of silence dragged by, she spoke up again.

'' Listen up moose because I won't repeat anything twice. For a start, you won't find anything in this dimension. She is bigger than anything you've faced before – trust me on this one thing. Even I don't know who or what she is – all I know is that she is powerful and wants to destroy her dimension. The plan was, I help her and she helps me. But working with… all of _that_ wasn't a part of the deal. ''

'' So...Does the Queen of Hell have some beef with the Vamps and the rest of the shadow world? ''

In response, Crowley's blank expression stared at Samantha.

'' Oh, um, sorry.''

'' So, here is what we are going to do. We either do things this way or no way. ''

* * *

'' Ever since then, '' Samantha continued, her gaze remaining on her hands. '' Me and Cas have been digging deeper into things. At first it was both of us, but it drained her too much so she ended up going on her own. We've been getting so close to finding out who She is…'' Sam paused, sighing deeply before continuing. ''That night, ''

She looked up only to meet Deanna's gaze.

'' _That night_ , '' She repeated, '' Castiella was close. She was close to the source of the evil magnet, to _Her._ She keeps moving so it's difficult to track her down. That's why Cas didn't show up when you called. I asked Cas not to. I knew that what she was doing was more important than me, than my life. ''

Deanna snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

'' The night I spoke with Cas, the night that you heard us? She came to confirm everything. That the magnet, that She is a creature, a being. That she is finally staying in one dimension… at least she has stayed in it the longest. That this rare peaceful time isn't some random thing. She has been gathering the monsters of all dimensions - not just from this world, this dimensions Purgatory and Hell – but form at least 200 others. ''


	7. 7 - Pain

The anger inside of Deanna continued to build up with each word Samantha spoke. Meeting with _Crowley_? _Alone_? Accepting Castiella's adventures in other _dimensions_? Of all things?

Were they even planning on ever including her in their schemes? And why did they leave her out of things in the first place?!

 _Oh. I know why._

''And that's it?''

Deanna finally spoke up, her gaze not moving from Samantha.

Shocked, the younger sister processed the words spoken to her.

'' _That's it? That's it?!_ Deanna, this is bigger than anything we've ever faced! A being- A very powerful being, is calling in all of the bad guys from all sorts of dimensions! And you're here, asking if that's it?! ''

Deanna remained unmoved, slouching on the chair.

'' I am asking you if that is it,'' She started, barley a whisper, ''because nothing there seems to explain why the two of you have been lying to me! '' With each word Deanna's voice got louder, so much so that by the end she was shouting.

Samantha turned her face away from Deanna and dropped her gaze.

'' We didn't tell you bec-''

'' No.'' Deanna cut her off. She got up from the chair. She made two steps towards her sister before thinking twice and moving back to the seat, still standing. '' If you're going to tell me why you broke your promise, _our_ promise, to never bullshit each other again, you're going to tell me to my face!''

Samantha swallowed, forcing back her tears.

She knew that eventually she'd tell Deanna. Once Cas confirmed everything, once they were both sure what was happening. She knew that Deanna would be angry. Yet… Samantha pictured the entire situation going differently. That _she_ would be the one to break the news to her sister, not that she would end up finding out in the middle of the night through overhearing herself and Castiella talk. How was she supposed to face Deanna now?

Minutes of silence dragged by without the sisters looking at each other, neither of them breaking the silence.

'' Nothing? '' Deanna questioned, her eyes locked on the ground. She was leaning against the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sam remained silent, not looking at her sister.

'' You didn't tell me because you know I wouldn't agree with it. That I wouldn't let Cas travel into different realities – let alone do any of the searching in those alien realities on her own. That I wouldn't agree to co-operating with Crowley – somebody that shoved us under the bus so many times before. And probably a shit ton of other stuff that you didn't think twice about. ''

Sam's sadness was replaced by rage, fuelled by Deanna's last few words.

'' _Didn't think twice about?!_ Deanna, I'm not a child! Castiella is an angel – an angel that got the archangel update from God! Do you really think that she can be taken down easily? I was just making the decisions that are too difficult for you to make! ''

''Too difficult? _Too difficult?!_ Are you even hearing what you are saying?!''

'' The only reason why you wouldn't send her there-! ''

'' Say it.'' Deanna spat, closing the space between her and Samantha within 3 strides.

'' I dare you.''

However, Samantha already regretted her words. She slouched back and collapsed back on the bed.

Deanna sneered, taking a few steps back and slamming the motel door on her way out.

* * *

She knew she went too far. The moment the words were out, Samantha tried wishing them back. Deanna never brought up her boyfriend, James, in their fights because she knew how painful his death was to her. Deanna knew that Sam blamed herself for his death.

So what right did Sam have to bring up Cas?

Samantha groaned, taking her time to stand up. The rumble of the impala's engine told Sam all that she needed to know.

'' She's hurt. ''

Sam didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking.

'' She is. ''

And it left without speaking that the hurt ran deeper than the lies told.

The tall brunette turned around to speak with Cas, but by then the angel was long gone.

* * *

It didn't take long for the closest bar to reach Deanna. Fortunately it was a different one than she was in earlier. The alcohol from a few hours ago seemed to have burned off her already.

This late, the place was naturally packed. Deanna shoved her way to the front and eventually collapsed down on one of the seats, a bottle of beer in her hand within moments.

She managed to get two swings in before Castiella showed up on the seat next to her.

A comment about the seat being taken was on the tip of Deanna's tongue, but she swallowed it down when the memories of their last conversation resurfaced again.

'' Deanna,'' Cas started, her voice a lot stronger than it was previously. '' I came to apologize.''

She paused, waiting for the blonde to respond somehow. Instead, she simply rose the beer bottle to her lips again.

'' What Sam and I done, it should not have happened. '' She paused again, turning her blue gaze to Deanna. '' We should not have lied to you. ''

Deanna set the half-filled bottle of beer to the side and turned her gaze to Cas. '' No. You shouldn't have. '' She replied, their gazes still locked.

With an empty stomach, the alcohol took a quick effect on Deanna and she didn't run from its fuzzy embrace. It told her to grab a hold of the dark haired girl. However, she didn't know if she was supposed to grab her out of anger or-

Deanna flicked her eyes away from Castiella and returned them to the beer bottle, drinking some more.

'' Yet we have. We broke our promise. _I_ broke _our_ promise. We should not have done anything without speaking to you about what we were doing. I should have spoken to you about why I didn't answer your prayer when Samantha was in danger, I should not have left you to come to a wrong conclusion on your own. What I done is horrible and nobody-''

'' Cas.'' Deanna started, in more light-hearted and giddy tone. '' Get to the point. '' She turned to face Castiella again.

'' What I'm saying is, I'm sorry. ''

Deanna stared. For a few long seconds that's all that she could do. Stare at the angel's bright blue eyes that brought out her light skinned complexion perfectly, rounding off her soft and delicate features. All surrounded by a cascade of soft, dark locks of hair. Hair that was soft to touch and felt like silk underneath your fingertips. Yet, as soft as it was her skin was much softer, from her beautiful legs to her long fingered, small hands to her perfectly pale stomach, to her neck – marked only by a small freckle behind her ear, almost always hidden by the dark locks – to her face. Her long, dark lashes to her small soft nose to her red, full lips.

Deanna only spared one glance at the blue eyes before colliding her mouth with Castiella's – feeling familiar and foreign at the same time.


	8. 8 - Time pt 1

**June 9th – 3 days into the peaceful gap**

* * *

''A peaceful gap, huh?'' Deanna repeated, taking a spoon out of her mouth.

The two sisters were currently sitting at their rented kitchen table in a rather nicer motel room than what the two were used to. Deanna was currently attacking yoghurt after yoghurt _allowing_ Samantha to lead the conversation with Bobby, despite her being on loud speaker.

'' Do these… _peaceful gaps_ happen often?'' Sam questioned, searching for the right phrase.

'' Not often but sometimes. '' Bobby stated. '' Listen girls, the last time it got this quiet was back in late March 1975, but once April came through the door all hell broke loose and lots'a hunters died because of it. So just enjoy the peace and quiet once it lasts 'coz the thing that will follow won't be nice. ''

The two glanced at each other, agreeing without speaking that they will be with Bobby once the shit hits the fan again.

'' Alright Bobby. You give yourself a holiday, too. '' Deanna said, trashing all of the empty yoghurt containers.

'' Planning on it. Ruth is swinging by tonight and she ain't planning on leaving soon. ''

Despite Bobby trying to sound angry, the smile on her lips could be heard.

The two sisters chuckled before Samantha spoke up again.

'' Alright Bobby, stay safe. ''

'' And pass our love to Ruth! '' Deanna rushed in.

'' 'Course girls. You two take care of yourselves. ''

'' Yea, you too.'' Sam said softly, before the call ended.

The silence that followed wasn't broken for a long while, both silent for different reasons.

'' What do you think about this? '' Samantha finally spoke up.

Deanna looked up, the confusion on her face only lingered for a few seconds.

'' I think that Bobby is right. '' She stated, stretching.

Once she seen the worry on her sisters face, Deanna continued on. '' Sam, we do this day in and day out. If this _peaceful gap_ happened before then what can we do? If the punks want to give us a break, I ain't gonna question it. ''

The other sister continued to frown, mind searching for answers.

'' Look Sammy, we may actually get to go to the beach. _The beach_! Are you really going to question that? ''

Smiling, Sam looked up at her sister. Seeing the spark in her eye return, a spark that was missing for longer than it should, caused the younger sister to push her worries to the back of her head.

'' We don't even have swimming suits! '' She chuckled.

Deanna lifted a brow. '' A swimming suit? Honey, I don't do swimming suits. ''

* * *

 **June 11th – 5 days into the peaceful gap**

* * *

'' So, I've been looking more into this break that the supernatural had back in '75- ''

''Again?'' Deanna questioned, throwing her hands up in a defensive manner once Sam turned to glare at her.

'' Look dude, '' Deanna started, turning away. '' I'm not saying don't look into it. I'm saying don't dig deeper than you have to. Otherwise you'll have us wearing shiny hats to avoid mind control.'' Once her last word was out, Deanna opened a packet of dried fruit with a look of clear disgust on her face.

'' Why would you do this? '' She questioned, lifting up the packet. ''Why would you murder perfectly fine fruit and make them _this_? It should be banned.''

Sam continued to ignore her sister.

'' 1975 was a year in the Cold War. A Saudi Arabia King was assassinated, get this, by his _nephew._ A guy announced himself a ' President-for-life '. Uhh… 26th March Colorado approved same sex marriage until it got called off in April… ''

After eating a few of the dried fruit that the packet provided, not failing to make a noise of disgust each time, Deanna quickly discarded it.

'' An audience also got to see Jaws for the first time. Do you think the supernatural decided to celebrate? ''

Sam's unamused look met Deanna's giddy face.

'' Alright. '' Deanna said, getting up to wonder to the fridge.

'' Anything else? ''

'' Not much. ''

'' Did you find anything else on our werewolf buddies? ''

'' Oh yea, they're staying at this cabin by the… ''

Samantha continued to search for some details, anything that would connect the mysterious peaceful time to the events that happened at the time. After finding the Easter Sunday shooting, Sam give up for the night.

* * *

 **June 12th - 6 days into the peaceful gap**

* * *

'' You alright?!'' Deanna yelled, shooting at the oncoming snarling werewolf.

Panting, Samantha was just barley keeping one of the bigger werewolves off her with one arm, its teeth inches away from her face, snarling and snapping. Eventually she managed to stretch her arm far enough to reach her silver dagger that the werewolf kicked away earlier. Once in her grasp, she buried the dagger in the werewolf's heart, for good measure.

Taking in deep breaths, she shoved the dead body off her and quickly stood up, shooting at two other oncoming werewolves, both snarling and reaching for her with their sharp claws.

'' I'm great, you?!''

Deanna limped her way to the table were one of the bodies collapsed, burring her own silver dagger into the werewolf that hurt her leg.

'' Hope that hurts. '' She spat.

'' Deanna!''

The moment the panicked word was out, the elder sister turned on her heel and searched for her sister only to find one of the female werewolves standing in front of her, clawed hand raised high.

Before Sam shot her down, the werewolf managed to brand her claws into Deanna's flesh, ripping away the material that covered it.

'' Oh, fuck you! '' Deanna yelled, shooting at the dead body. '' This was my favourite jacket you piece of shit!''

'' You're wasting bullets. '' Samantha mumbled, reaching her sister within seconds. She grabbed at Deanna's arm to check the injury, worried eyes scanning the bloody arm.

'' You'll need stiches. ''

'' And a cast. '' Deanna added. '' That bastard broke my leg! ''

Once Sam torched the place and the two were back in their motel room, the younger sister worked her way with Deanna's wounds.

'' They were worse tonight than ever before.'' Deanna mumbled, wincing as Sam poured some alcohol over her wound.

'' Don't be a wimp.'' Samantha mumbled, before answering. '' Aggressive. As if... Almost like something set them off, aggravated them. ''

For a moment Samantha stopped stitching Deanna's wounds, which caused the latter to panic.

'' It's not already infected, is it?'' She mumbled, resigned.

'' What? No.'' Once the stitching was done and a dressing was put over it, Sam made Deanna prop her leg up on two pillows. Deanna forced her sister to agree to wait until the next morning with the hospital visit.

'' Demon activity has been lower than low, so I doubt Crowley had anything to do with this. But this peaceful gap… Do you think it made them go psycho? ''

Deanna closed her eyes, rubbing them with her fingers of the uninjured arm.

'' I doubt it, they were hunting fine – if not a bit sloppy with the body trail. But still fine considering the amount of them. ''

'' Then what? ''

'' I don't know Sammy. Somebody ate the wrong heart?''

Samantha sat up for a few hours researching any possible thing that could have set the werewolves off. Eventually she began to wonder if the werewolves were even _that_ aggressive. Perhaps the two of them were just out of practice with things being so quiet for such a long time?

Sighing, Sam sat and listened to Deanna's snoring for a few minutes before reaching out for Castiella. Perhaps she knew something that they didn't?

Once she was outside of their motel door, it didn't take long for the angel to show.

'' Hello Sam. '' She spoke, her voice rough.

'' Hey Cas. ''

For a moment, Samantha took in the angel. The circles under her eyes weren't as dark as she remembered them to be, yet they were still the dominant feature on her face.

'' How are you?'' She finally spoke.

Castiella allowed for silence to fall between the two, not quite knowing how to answer or which words to use.

''As well as a being in my situation can be. '' She finally answered, letting silent seconds tick by before speaking up again. '' How are you? How's Deanna?''

Sam's gaze softened and she made sure to lock eyes with the angel when answering.

'' We're fine. She's fine. '' She made an effort at a soft smile. '' We think she broke her leg today. Or rather, the werewolf broke it for her. ''

Castiella frowned; as she was opening her mouth Sam answered the unspoken question.

'' We were hunting werewolves tonight. That's why I asked for you… They were so angry today, worse than I have ever seen them and I couldn't find anything that would have set them off like that. I don't know, maybe it was just a one off in this weird peaceful gap but… I can't help but think if something like this happened somewhere else, with other hunters? I will be phoning Bobby tomorrow morning but Bobby doesn't know everybody and with this peaceful gap, there won't be many hunters out hunting. Could you check things with the rest of the world? If others had weird attacks like this?''

'' Of course. '' Castiella answered, no hint of aggravation in her voice.

'' Thanks. '' Sam answered. '' How's Heaven?'' She wondered out loud, hoping at the back of her head that perhaps Heaven finally got a grasp on things and _they_ were behind this peace.

Castiella turned her head, her dark hair falling just right to cover her face from Sam.

'' As Heaven should be.''

This reaction brought Samantha out of her own mind. Was Heaven doing things to Castiella again?

'' You know that we're here for you, right?''

Castiella's face remained hidden.

'' Yes. ''

Without a sound, Castiella disappeared.

Sighing, Samantha turned to walk back into the motel room worry filling her mind again. How could they help Castiella when it was Heaven they were up against? Destroy Castiella's relationship with Heaven _again_? Ask her a lot of favours so that she won't have much time to spend in Heaven? But wasn't that the thing that caused the problems the first time round? Defeated, Sam began to open the motel door, allowing little light to enter the black room.

Squinting, she made out the figure of Castiella standing over Deanna with her back to Sam. The angel was lifting her hand away from Deanna's face and towards her propped up leg – letting it hover over it for a few seconds. With a last glance at the elder sister, the angel was gone with the sound of fluttering wings.


	9. 9 - Time pt 2

**June 15th - 9 days into the peaceful gap**

* * *

'' I'm telling you, Sam''

Deanna started, hopping on one foot. The same foot that was broken mere 3 days ago.

'' It doesn't even hurt anymore. Not a sting. ''

Samantha mumbled something incoherent in reply, eyes glued to the laptop's screen.

'' Yea,'' Deanna started, standing up straight. '' I might break my other leg and see how they compare. ''

'' Make sure to break both of them this time. ''

'' Oh ha ha. '' Deanna mumbled, collapsing back onto her bed.

Sam, with her eyes still on the laptop, was reminded by Castiella's hovering over Deanna on the night she broke her leg. Sighing, the younger sister leaned back in her chair.

'' I don't know man, maybe you were just being a wuss. ''

'' Oh Sammy. I have a boo-boo. Can you kiss it better? ''

The girl rushed from her bed, showing her index finger into Samantha's face. The younger sister simply slapped it away – causing Deanna to take a few steps back in a dramatic manner.

'' Oh no! You broke my hand! ''

Rolling her eyes, Samantha stood up and shrugged her jacket on.

'' You going someplace?'' Deanna questioned with her eyebrows raised.

'' Sorry mother, may I please depart? ''

The older sister stuck her tongue out in reply, wondering into the living room of the motel – a beer bottle in hand. '' Just stay safe and don't talk to strangers. ''

* * *

As she was driving out of the motel grounds, Samantha felt an ache in her chest – a feeling too deep to be related to any health issues. It felt wrong, deceiving Deanna like this. Leaving her out of meetings she ought to have been a part of…

But they didn't know anything for sure yet, right? What if she told Deanna now and get her all worked up, only for everything to turn out to be nothing? …Was she doing the right thing?

'' Samantha.''

Castiella's sudden voice made Sam jump.

'' Hey, Cas.''

The two remained in the parked impala, staring out at the surrounding woods. The silence remained unbroken as minutes dragged by. Eventually, with a sigh, the angel spoke up.

'' I checked the majority of hunter activity here and in some other countries. For now, all activity seems to be normal with nothing of interest occurring.''

''So, '' Samantha stared, ''the werewolf aggression remains unexplained?''

''Yes.''

Sam sighed, wondering about the next course of action. Was this it? Should they tell Deanna now? Or… Perhaps she should speak to –

'' I don't think it's wise, hiding all of this from Deanna. '' Castiella spoke up, fixing her eyes on Sam.

Nodding, Samantha agreed. '' Yea – I know.. I want to tell her too, Cas.''

'' Then let's g-''

''No. '' Samantha quickly cut in, placing a hand on the angel's arm.

As soon as Castiella's blue eyes fell on Sam's hand, the girl took her hand back.

'' Look – give me a day to sort out through everything and make sure that we're all in the clear… I don't want her worrying more than she should. She deserves a break after everything… As do you. ''

The angel's eyes remained on Samantha's face for minutes, searching for some sort of reassurance.

'' Okay.'' And with that she disappeared.

* * *

That night Samantha kept tossing and turning. She ended up arriving at the motel later than she had expected, which led Deanna to suspect her sister's hook-up wasn't a success.

'' Awh don't worry Sam, we'll get you laid tomorrow.'' She said.

However, the young Winchester's mind was in a completely different place. To make sure everything was actually okay, she had one last place to check. Where there's bad, there's worse.

'' Oh, Moose. Usually these aren't the types of calls I get a night. '' The black haired woman stood up tall - despite her small height – staring at her red nails.

Sam rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to play talk. She knew that she needed to be smart about this, to obtain the goal without revealing her intentions. Standing in a cool, dim and empty parking lot give an eerie feel to their already suspicious meeting.

Sensing the mood, Crowley let her hand fall in beside her in a resigned manner.

'' You're here to talk about the sudden lacking demon activity, aren't you? '' She asked flatly.

 _Well. The plan went out of the window._

'' How did you k-''

Crowley flicked Sam's words away.

'' Aren't you supposed to be the smarter one of your little imbecile duo? '' She sighed. '' What else would you be here for? Clearly not a booty call. This place, '' She gestured to the surrounding world, '' is entirely too peaceful for you to ask for help. Your little pet angel doesn't need saving either. Heaven is heavenly. For now. Yes, yes little puppet. Your intentions are beyond obvious. '' Crowley paused, looking around.

''However, for some reason Squirrel isn't here. Have a fight? Or are you just leaving her out of our secret meet-up?''

Ignoring the last half of Crowley's speech, Sam spoke up.

'' It's not just demonic activity. '' She started, perking Crowley's interest. '' Everything is quiet. Werewolves, Ghouls, Vampires… Even ghosts. There are a few strays here and there, but… '' Sam drifted off.

Crowley's frown dominated her face.

'' Everything? '' She questioned, anger flavouring her voice.

'' Everything. '' Sam answered in a questioning manner.

'' That _bitch_. '' Crowley spat, hands on her hips. '' _She_ told _me_ that the _demons_ were the only ones that she'd need. I wasn't told about any change of plans! Demons working with _ghosts? Werewolves?_ Sure! Let's throw bloody Shifters into the mix too! ''

The woman dressed in black began pacing, Sam's questioning eyes following each of her steps.

'' She? ''Sam asked.

'' Yes, _she._ '' Crowley spat, resting her eyes on Samantha for a second. Whilst pacing, her fingers went to her mouth and she bit on the nail of her thumb. _There's still time._ Crowley thought. _The imbeciles and the angel…Surly they would pair up with the other three? Would that be enough to stop Her? To end Her? But why should anybody place any hope on the Winchesters and their pet angel? Why should she put herself on the line for them?_

'' Crowley, who is She? '' Sam spoke up.

Crowley stared at her for a moment, deciding her next course of action. After the minutes of silence dragged by, she spoke up again.

'' Listen up moose because I won't repeat anything twice. For a start, you won't find anything in this dimension. She is bigger than anything you've faced before – trust me on this one thing. Even I don't know who or what she is – all I know is that she is powerful and wants to destroy her dimension. The plan was, I help her and she helps me. But working with… all of _that_ wasn't a part of the deal. ''

'' So...Does the Queen of Hell have some beef with the Vamps and the rest of the shadow world? ''

In response, Crowley's blank expression stared at Samantha.

'' Oh, um, sorry.''

'' So, here is what we are going to do. We either do things this way or no way.

Since that bitch decided to double cross me – which isn't something done to me, for the record – we can play game. But, just to state the obvious, you're on your own. You, your sister and the pet angel.''


End file.
